MM6: Zaginiony Lord Kilburn
Szybki opis # Wypełnij zadanie List Sulmana. # Porozmawiaj z Wilburem Humphreyem w zamku Ironfist. # Udaj się do Blackshire i odnajdź tam tarczę Lorda Kilburna. # Wróć do zamku Ironfist i odbierz nagrodę. Więcej szczegółów Zamek Ironfist Zapytany o Lorda Kilburna, Wilbur Humphrey opowie Ci o ekspedycji do Kriegspire, która miała zamiar odnaleźć ślady króla Rolanda Ironfista i udzielić mu ewentualnego wsparcia. Podzieli się z Tobą także obawami, że misja dana ekspedycji mogła zakończyć się niepowodzeniem, gdyż od dłuższego czasu brakuje wiadomości od Kilburna. Poprosi Cię o poszukanie bohatera i zasugeruje Blackshire jako dobre miejsce do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Nie pozostaje nic innego, jak się tam udać. Do Blackshire można udać się dwiema drogami, przy czym jedna stanowi raczej dość spore wyzwanie. Dopóki nie odwiedzimy Blackshire, nie można dostać się tam, korzystając ze stajni, trzeba więc iść na pieszo. Możliwe warianty to: * podróż główną drogą przez Bootleg Bay i Free Haven — po drodze spotkania z wyznawcami Baa, jaszczuroludźmi, kanibalami i magami. * podróż drogą okrężną przez Mire of the Damned i Free Haven — po drodze spotkania z wyznawcami Baa, jaszczuroludźmi, duchami, szkieletami, magami i łuczniczkami. Podróż obiema drogami trwa około piętnastu dni (przy założeniu, że Twoja drużyna nie będzie zatrzymywać się na odpoczynek). Blackshire Po przybyciu do regionu Blackshire warto na początek udać się do miasta, aby uzupełnić zapasy — chociaż nie należy nastawiać się na wiele, jeśli nie ma się sporej ilości sztuk złota, gdyż sklepy nie należą tam do najtańszych. Od miasta udaj się na południowy wschód, pokonując po drodze wilkołaki. U podnóża gór znajdziesz skrzynię, a w niej tarczę Lorda Kilburna — na pewno nie leżałaby tutaj, gdyby wszystko było w porządku. Z Blackshire można wrócić do Zamku Ironfist, korzystając z płatnych środków transportu, z przesiadką w Free Haven: * drogą lądową → 3 dni, 250 sz z Blackshire do Free Haven (południowe), kursy we wtorki i w piątki → 4 dni, 100 sz z Free Haven (północne) do zamku Ironfist, kursy we wtorki i piątki. * drogą lądowo-morską → pierwszy etap jak powyżej → 5 dni, 300 sz z portu w Free Haven do portu pod zamkiem Ironfist, rejsy w środy. Zamek Ironfist Wróć do zamku Ironfist i oddaj Wilburowi Humphreyowi tarczę Kilburna. Chociaż rozżalony z powodu utraty tak zdolnego dowódcy, regent nakaże Slickerowi Silvertongue głosować za udzieleniem ci prawa wstępu do wyroczni Enroth. Dodatkowe informacje * Wilbur Humphrey, oprócz zadania Zaginiony Lord Kilburn, zajmuje się także promocją paladynów. Można od niego uzyskać zadania: Krzyżowiec — dama w opresji i Heros — zabij smoka. Chociaż wypełnianie zadań promocyjnych nie ma wpływu na główny wątek i tym samym nie jest konieczne, warto je wypełnić, aby zwiększyć zdolności Twoich postaci. * Wilbur Humphrey jest jedną z głównych postaci MM6 i będzie zlecał jeszcze kilka zadań w przyszłości. * Jeśli rozpocz(ą/ę)ł(e/a)ś zadanie Rozrywka dla Nicolaia, dopóki nie przyprowadzisz księcia spowrotem, regent nie będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać. * Wilkołaki z Blackshire posiadają kilka denerwujących zdolności, do których należy np. obniżenie punktów życia do 0, czyli tym samym wywołanie omdlenia postaci. Warto zaopatrzyć się w przedmioty, które zapewniają odporność na magię i eliksiry leczące. Wilkołaki są też związane z zadaniem Zwierzęca klątwa. Kategoria:Misje w Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven